The following description of the background of the invention is provided simply as an aid in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
Lacosamide (also known as Vimpat™, erlosamide, and harkoseride) is a functionalized amino acid that is used as an adjunctive therapy the treatment of partial-onset seizures (Halasz et al., Epilepsia, 50(3):443-453, 2009). Lacosamide is also being investigated as a treatment for diabetic neuropathic pain (Ziegler et al. Diabetes Care. 2010 April; 33(4):839-41). Lacosamide has dual mechanisms of action. In one mechanism, lacosamide selectively enhances slow inactivation of voltage-gated sodium channels, which in turn stabilizes hyperexcitable neuronal membranes and inhibits neuronal firing (Sheets et al., J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 2008 July; 326(1):89-99; Errington et al., Mol Pharmacol. 2008 January; 73(1):157-69). In another mechanism of action, lacosamide modulates collapsin response mediator protein-2 (CRMP-2), a protein that has altered expression in epilepsy and other neurodegenerative diseases (Cada et al., Hospital Pharmacy 2009 June; 44(6), 497-508).
Assays for lacosamide blood levels have been developed and are used by patients and physicians to optimize therapeutic dosages.